lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Cyprus (Region)
' Cyprus' is a large island located in the eastern Mediterranean sea where it stands as the centerpiece of the Kingdom of Cyprus, and one of the most populous island in the Mediterranean Sea. Cyprus is dominated by the Cretans of whom first colonized the island during the rise of the island of Crete, and during this time they would take control of the island from the Turks of whom were originally dominent on the island, and since then they have been reduced to a small minority. Cyprus was first founded by the Turks of whom arrived on the island during their golden age where they would expand from their dominent home region of Anatolia and expand to include Cyprus within the early Turkish Sultanate of Rum. Cyprus would leave the Sultanate of Rum becoming independant following the destruction of the Sultanate by the forces of the Empire of Nehekhara, and greatly weakened during this civil war the Turks of Cyprus would continue to decline in wealth and power following this leaving themselves ripe for invasion. This invasion came in the form of the Cretans of whom pushed on by the expansive nature of the nation would conquer the island in a brief conflict and as the Cretans became known for doing they commited large atrocities against the Turkish population leaving only smaller surviving villages on the coasts, but otherwise destroying the Turks of Cyprus. Etymology The earliest attested reference to Cyprus is the writings of the Mycenaean Greek people of whom first being calling it , ku-pi-ri-jo,meaning "Cypriot" (Greek: Κύπριος), written in Linear B syllabic script. The classical Greek form of the name is Κύπρος (Kýpros). The true etymology of the name is unknown, but suggestions include: *the Greek word for the Mediterranean cypress tree (Cupressus sempervirens), κυπάρισσος (kypárissos) the Greek name of the henna plant (Lawsonia alba), κύπρος (kýpros) *an Eteocypriot word for copper. Georges Dossin, for example, suggests that it has roots in the Sumerian word for copper (zubar) or for bronze (kubar), from the large deposits of copper ore found on the island. *Through overseas trade, the island has given its name to the Classical Latin word for copper through the phrase aes Cyprium, "metal of Cyprus", later shortened to Cuprum. Geography History Early History Cyprus was first founded by the Turks of whom arrived on the island during their golden age where they would expand from their dominent home region of Anatolia and expand to include Cyprus within the early Turkish Sultanate of Rum. Independance Cyprus would leave the Sultanate of Rum becoming independant following the destruction of the Sultanate by the forces of the Empire of Nehekhara, and greatly weakened during this civil war the Turks of Cyprus would continue to decline in wealth and power following this leaving themselves ripe for invasion. Invasion of Crete This invasion came in the form of the Cretans of whom pushed on by the expansive nature of the nation would conquer the island in a brief conflict and as the Cretans became known for doing they commited large atrocities against the Turkish population leaving only smaller surviving villages on the coasts, but otherwise destroying the Turks of Cyprus. Demographics Ethnicity Cyprus is dominated by the Cretans of whom first colonized the island during the rise of the island of Crete, and during this time they would take control of the island from the Turks of whom were originally dominent on the island, and since then they have been reduced to a small minority. Category:Region